An emotionally distress Natsu
by 8emmy
Summary: Lucy goes on a mission with Gray with out Natsu. Natsu is upset. Yeah that's it and there's a lot of foul language so yeah! :)


_You don't have to read the beginning if you already know the series, but I highly suggest you do. _

Natsu Dragneel is the cutest fiercest mage in the world. He was taught dragon slayer magic by a dragon Igneel, the dragon that left him so long ago. Natsu now has a mission to find the dragon who was a parent to Natsu.

Natsu on his quest to find Igneel found Fairy Tail the best magic guild. Natsu became a legendary guild member and went out on missions. On one of his missions he found Lucy Heartfilia. The lovely blonde celestial mage was under a cheap spell from a fake Salamander. Natsu saves Lucy and takes her to the guild.

Since then he fell deep in love with Lucy. He would break into her house just to see her. It may seem a bit creepy, but Natsu had no idea how to show his feelings to Lucy. He would always take her on quests just to have some time alone with her.

OOOOOO

One day Natsu decided to go to the guild and find a new quest. He didn't care for the money. Natsu and his little buddy Happy went to the bar/guild. The smell of beer and men, some women too waft into Natsu's nose. "Let's see if there is anything knew on the board. Come on Happy!" Natsu said happily.

Natsu walked into the guild moving around the tables and chairs. He was almost at the board to see Lucy already over there, but she was with someone. Gray Fullbuster. Natsu felt flames starting to appear around him. Gray knew that Natsu and Lucy always went on missions together. Gray only comes when they truly need ice magic.

Lucy was giggling at something Gray said and he smirked. His shirt was already gone and he was proudly showing off his Fairy Tail mark. Natsu was ready to start another fight with Gray. Gray already had a girl.

"Hey Natsu come over here! I found a job with Gray!" Lucy smiled showing her beautiful personality. She waved Natsu over. He tried his best not to show Lucy how mad he was right then.

"Yeah Luc and I are going to leave tonight, a whole week alone." Gray said in his normal I-don't-give-a-fuck voice. Lucy smiled and nodded. Natsu tried not to punch Gray right there. It was so difficult not too.

"That's great Lucy! You two have fun!" Natsu tried to sound happy. Lucy was oblivious, but Gray knew and was smiling ear to ear.

Gray mouthed, "I win." Natsu was ready to beat the living crap out of Gray. Lucy then looked at the clock and said her goodbyes. She needed to pack all her things for the quest.

When the coast was clear Natsu punched Gray right in the face. Gray held his broken nose and glared at the pink haired mage. "You idiot, what was that for?" Gray growled.

"You know that Lucy and I go on missions together. You know that I like her! And you decided to be a little bitch and take her from me!" Natsu could no longer hold in his anger.

"Don't you dare start with this with me? Lucy asked me to come on a mission with her. She does like change; she was getting bored with you." Gray said as he shoved Natsu. Happy was not going to stay there with those to idiots. He flew off toward Lucy.

"She's not bored with me! She just needs some space," Natsu tried to say as he shoved Gray. They started a fist fight. The other guild members watched putting up bets and drinking. Even Mirajane put in a bid. The beautiful mage couldn't stop herself, this fight was a big.

Natsu was throwing punch after punch block Gray's fists with his own. The fight was getting good but they knew that someone was going to stop it. Soon enough Lucy came in with a backpack and a cute little outfit. She gasped as she saw the boys fight. She stormed into the room forcing down her anger.

"You two stop it now or else I am leaving the guild!" Lucy threatened. She could hear the other guild members gasp. She knew everyone all had a special reason to keep her here. She was a rock or glue that helped the guild stay a bit sane. They truly need someone sane there.

The two boys completely stopped and took a step away from each other. "Why were you two idiots fighting?" Lucy asked as she crossed her arms. The two boys gulped and started saying two different stories at the same time. "Stop and speak one at a time please? Gray you first." Lucy looked at the ice mage.

"Natsu started it. He was jealous that you chose me instead of him. He was pissed and started to act mean and punched me. So I had to defend myself with my fists." Gray said. Lucy glared at him then turned to Natsu. She gave a simple nod to let him begin.

"I was upset that you chose Gray, and then when you left I might have punched his face. But he was being really rude and immature about the whole thing." Natsu defended himself. Lucy glared at Natsu. "I'm sorry."

"Say that to Gray." Lucy simply said. "Natsu I didn't choose you because the mission involved a very cold climate. I know you hate that so I asked Gray to help me." Lucy said. She started to walk out.

"See you in a week Natsu. Come on Gray we better head out now, and put on some clothes." Lucy said over her shoulder. The two boys sat there in shock. Their minds had been blown. The two idiots where easily surprised.

OOOOOO

After the week Lucy came back unharmed and smiling. Gray came back with a smirk and no shirt on. Natsu tried his best not to ask Lucy about the mission, but it was so hard. He ended up asking Lucy about later that week. Lucy giggled.

"Gray was amazing. He is getting better, I mean like wow he might be getting better than you." Lucy said. Natsu was disappointed that the mission went so well and was mad that Gray might be better than him. Natsu was supposed to be the most powerful mage around. "But I did miss you." Lucy confessed.

"Really?" Natsu asked. Lucy nodded. She picked up her drink and took a sip. They sat at the bar. Mirajane was busy at the other end of the bar leaving the two mages alone.

"Yeah I missed you and Happy." Lucy added. She did miss the two. They truly are her best friends at the guild, they did almost everything together. Lucy missed Natsu the most though. She missed his pink hair and his personality. She might as well admit she loved Natsu.

"I missed you too. So did Happy. I'm happy that your safe and here with me." Natsu blushed. Lucy smiled. "Lucy do you mind me telling you that I have a crush on you?" Natsu asked.

"Huh? Wait hold up here did you just say that you have a crush on me?" Lucy asked. She was extremely happy, but gosh she was surprized. Natsu nodded. His cheeks were a cute shade of pink. "I don't mind, because I have a crush on you." Lucy said. Natsu looked at her. He smiled and Lucy smiled back.

OOOOOO

At the other ends of the bar.

"You owe me a lot of jewels boys." Mirajane said to the guild males. They all groaned pulling out their jewels. Mirajane was proud of herself; she knew those two would confess sooner than later.

**The end**

**Hey guys this is my first one-shot for Fairy Tail! I love the show and the characters. So thanks for reading, I hoped you guys enjoyed this.**

**-8emmy**

**PS: I don't own Fairy Tail, even though I really want to. **


End file.
